


Home sick

by amypond633



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Jacks house, Sick Fic, Sick Jack, caring Gwen, loving Gwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amypond633/pseuds/amypond633
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacks home sick and Gwen comes to the rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home sick

H

Snow hit the window above Jacks head. The pain in the back of his head flared up with because of the blinding white outside his room. Just as he though the pain was starting to leave the phone rang, red hot fire filled his head so painful it was blinding. He fumbled trying to grab his cell praying for the caller it was an emergency.

"hello?" Jack whispered

"Jack?" Gwen all but yelled

Jack moaned in reply.

"Your late, is something wrong?"

"No!" Jack snapped. "Its not like I feel like I'm dying or anything."

"Jack, What's wrong?"

"Its nothing. I just have a headache."

"So bad you cant come into work?"

Jack humphed.

"Do you want me to come over? Ill bring Advil!"

"Fine" Jack sighed.

* * *

* * *

Gwen showed up about an hour after they hung up. Jack had passed out by the time she showed up. After she set her things on the table she headed to the kitchen to get Jack a glass of water. She found the unused look of his home almost disturbing every time she came over. Everything was so clean, there wasn't even dust on the counters. It somewhat didn't shock Gwen, Jack did practically live at work.

* * *

* * *

 

Jack's eyes slowly pried open. He didn't know how long he had been out, what time it was, or where Gwen was. He sat up as much as he could before the pain in the back of his head flared up. He groaned.

"Jack?" Gwen's voice came for the kitchen.

Just as Jack tuned his head a wave Gwen's perfume hit his face. He turned away, the pain the back of his head spiked with the sudden movement. Everything was too much and he started gaging, His vision went black, all he could do was fumble. In the middle of his pain Jack felt a hand on his back it was small and distant but something about the rhythmic circles it traced help calm and relax him even in his pain. He didn't know how long it had been but after a while the gaging stopped and his vision cleared.

Gwen sat behind Jack as he began to recover. Rubbing his back and saying loving words. She stayed next to him until the gaging stopped and he slumped against her. I was then that she noticed how hot his skin was, as it pressed against hers. Heat emanated of him in waves.

"How do you feel?" Gwen whispered.

Jack groaned.

"I kneed you to use words sweetie."

"My head hurts, my stomach hurts, I'm hot all over!"

"Okay here." Gwen handed him the Advil she brought and a cup of water "drink it slowly."

Jack took the cup and pills. Slowly with help from Gwen he raised them to his moth and swallowed. They repeated the process with a second pill after the first didn't reappear.

"Ready for bed?" Gwen asked.

"No!" Jack snapped "I have to get to work."

"Jack you are not going to work. your too sick."

"Gwen!"

"I said no. your going to bed."

Before Jack could protest, Gwen grabbed him from behind and pulled him up. Slowly they made their way to his room.

Once into his room Gwen laid Jack down. His eyes were barely open as she pulled the covers up and tucked him in.

Gwen pecked the top of his head. "stay in bed."

Jack gave a small half smile and slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
